Mellow
Mellow (メロウ Mellow) is a Mercury Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Mellow increases base HP by 11, base Defense by 1, and base Agility by 2. When Mellow is unleashed in battle, all currently active and alive Adepts get buffed with an additional 40 resistance points to all their resistances. This is twice as strong as the effect of the Resist Psynergy. In Dark Dawn, Mellow's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Mellow above the party, and it floats above the party as each recipient has a swirling collection of violet energy orbs gather into him or her in order. Then, a purple round shield appears at each Adept's position, with a brief white symbol appearing on each shield not unlike symbols like the Seal status condition or the Legend Unleash. Each Adept also has a swirling, steamy effect gather at their legs upward into their bodies. This visual effect is identical to that of the Jupiter Djinni Breeze. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Mellow is one of the three Mercury Djinn that Amiti carries along with him when he permanently joins the party following the completion of Barai Temple and when going out of Ayuthay's underground region. The other two are Mist and Claw. Analysis General: Mellow's two-Resist-Psynergies-in-one effect is a valuable buffing effect because it lowers the damage ratings of any enemy attack on the party that is aligned with any of the four elements. Using it helps cushion the blows of offensive Psynergies and elemental monster skills used by bosses just as increasing the Defense statistic helps cushion any offense based on the enemy's own Attack statistic. Elemental physical attacks can be weakened by both defense boosts and resistance boosts, so Mellow can be combined with a Defense-booting effect like the Venus Djinni Brick. Mellow is best used by an Adept that does not typically attack with a weapon and opts to cast Psynergy and support effects. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Mellow is a good support method for a non-warrior Adept to use, though bosses in the game are not as threatening to the party, for the most part. Mellow is found during the first third of the game, whereas its identical counterpart, the Jupiter Djinni Breeze, is gotten when Sveta joins the party two thirds into the game. This gives Mellow more opportunity to be used by the party over the course of the game, though enemies and bosses are not so strong that they would warrant the party relying on defensively-oriented effects to stay alive. These two Djinn are best used in the final boss battle and the optional boss battle against the Star Magician, who have a lot of damaging multi-target elemental attacks. The fact that two turns of PP-free Resist-casting transpires in one turn grants the user more opportunity to do other important things on the next turn, which is important in both these battles. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Resistance-raising effects